


You Are My Happier

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Romantic Soulmates, Sign Language, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: In a world where the first words soulmates will say to each other are tattooed on their bodies, Sebastian is born with drawings of hands.





	You Are My Happier

Hearing a soulmate’s first words to you was supposed to be the experience of a lifetime. Unfortunately for Arlo, it would never be a reality for her.

It was not uncommon to find the woman staring at the words written in her soulmate’s explosive handwriting, wishing she could hear them fall upon her deaf ears. It had taken her a while to learn what it meant, as it wasn’t in English or sign language, the two languages she knew best. She’d had to learn Romanian to determine the meaning of the words on her wrist.

It’s nice to meet someone who took the time to learn Romanian.

The situation for Sebastian was not too far off from Arlo’s. He had also needed to learn a new language to understand the message delicately traced on his tricep. Rather than being born with writing on his body, his mother had been quick to find the drawings of hands on the back of his arm. He was in high school when he learned the meaning of the drawings. He’d learnt sign language so he could communicate with his friend and he’d translated it as soon as he could.

I learnt it for my soulmate.

Both got frequent questions about their tattoos, Sebastian possibly more. He was constantly being asked why he had gotten that tattoo. He was constantly explaining that it was his soulmate tattoo. And then people asked why it wasn’t in English. Arlo was asked what hers meant. Why it wasn’t in English. It was as though a tattoo in a language other than English was a unique occurence. As though deaf people and Romanians didn’t exist.

 

“Arlo?!” Arlo was awakened from her thoughts by her friend, Petrov, tapping her shoulder. The two had spent hours together perfecting Arlo’s Romanian. She, in turn, helped perfect his German. She had also taught him sign language so she didn’t always need to read his lips. He had a tendency to forget to sign, however.

She looked to Petrov.

“Yeah?” She asked. He sighed and looked to the sky.

“Lord help me. Did you hear a single thing I just said?” He asked her in his rather thick Eastern European accent.

“No, I’m deaf.” Petrov gave her an exasperated look.

“I have tickets.”

“Okay? To what.” Arlo asked him.

“My God, Arlo. I have spoken of this in the past. I have tickets to the San Diego Comic Con. I also have the plane tickets to San Diego. We leave Monday,” Petrov told her. She nodded and payed the stand owner. She passed him one of the two hotdogs she had in her hand and he took a bite of it.

“What’s so special about this comic con thing anyway? You keep talking about it like it’s the best thing in the world,” Arlo said, taking a large bite out of her hotdog. Petrov sighed. He brushed a black curl out of his dark eyes and looked to the sky.

“Allfathers give me strength,” he whispered. Arlo heard and looked at him strangely.

“What?”

“You fool, honestly. We’ve watched these movies together. You should understand, really. Anyway, the comic con is fun, so we’re going,” Petrov said adamantly.

“I don’t really want to go to San Diego,” Arlo said when she’d finished her hot dog.

“You don’t have a choice. I bought the tickets already. We are going to meet Sebastian Stan whether you like it or not.”

“Who?” Petrov looked like he was going to scream. He snatched her jumper from around her waist, bundled it up, and screamed his ear piercing scream into it.

“Sebastian Stan, Arlo! Our lord and saviour, Sebastian Stan! Romanian actor Sebastian Stan!” He exclaimed. Arlo glanced around to make sure nobody had cared before she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him with her to where she had parked her car. Arlo shoved him in and then got in herself. She was quiet for a minute before speaking up.

“You’re an idiot, Petrov. I swear.”

“No, Aurelia Beck, you are the idiot,” Petrov retorted. She glanced at him when he pulled out her full name. She started the car and stepped on the gas. Pulling out of the parking spot Arlo spoke to her friend.

“Tell me about this Sebastian Stan and why he is so special.”

“He’s a good actor. He can show emotion. He is beautiful.”

“Your gay is showing, Petrov.”

“I don’t hide it. In fact, I like to think I flaunt it,” Petrov smiled at her.

“No doubt about that,” Arlo muttered. She pulled up to their apartment. “He better be damn good, if I’m gonna go to this thing.” A huge grin spread across Petrov’s face.

“Promise.”

 

Just arriving at the Comic Con was an experience in itself. Petrov had dressed himself up in a black, skin tight, spandex suit with a red wig on his head. He explained it was Black Widow from the movies. Arlo nodded skeptically but didn’t say much more about it, deciding she needed to conserve energy if she was going to spend the day with him.

 

The pair walked up to the signing table. Arlo was exhausted and didn’t really want to go to this. Petrov was insistent, however, that they run around from stand to stand and go to every single panel he had booked. He had absolutely packed the day. Arlo couldn’t imagine going to three more days of this. The panels were the worst, by far, as she wasn’t close enough to read the lips and she just sat there in silence for half an hour while Petrov laughed and yelled appropriately. Apparently, an actor had pointed her out and made a joke about how angry she looked at one point. Petrov had laughed with the rest of the audience before explaining she was deaf and couldn’t read their lips as they were too far off.

 

The actor doing the signing looked just as exhausted as she felt. When he saw Petrov and his costume, a smile crept onto his face.

“Black Widow?” He asked. Petrov nodded eagerly. “It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

“Petrov Petrescu. I am Romanian and wanted to say that I am so happy and inspired to see a Romanian in the spotlight.” The actor’s face lit up.

“Thank you! I appreciate that. This is your friend?” The actor gestured to Arlo. She wasn’t really paying attention, more looking at the banner behind the actor and taking in his name.

“This is Arlo. She is not Romanian but she knows the language. I taught her and in turn she taught me German and sign language.”

“Is she deaf?” The actor, Sebastian Stan according to the banner, asked, suddenly intrigued. Petrov nodded.

“Stone deaf. But don’t let that fool you. She knows many languages and speaks them well. She knows sign language, Romanian, German, English and the German dialect from Liechtenstein, where she is from,” Petrov rambled.

“Can you get her attention? I’d like to say hi to your friend,” Sebastian requested. Petrov nodded and tapped Arlo’s shoulder. She looked to him.

“He wants to speak to you,” Petrov explained. “He speaks sign language, so you can sign,” he added. Arlo nodded, grateful she didn’t have to put the extra effort into speaking, and looked at Sebastian.

“It’s nice to meet someone who took the time to learn Romanian,” Sebastian said in Romanian, or what Arlo thought was Romanian. Her eyes snapped from his lips up to his eyes, recognising the statement.

“I learnt it for my soulmate,” she signed to him. His mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at her. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. Petrov grinned, stepping aside to give his friend and her soulmate a moment.

 

Arlo smiled at Sebastian.

“You’re very soft,” she mumbled. She felt his chest vibrate with laughter as he pulled her close to him.

“You’re so pretty. I’ve waited so long for you. Every time I saw a deaf person, I asked if they were my soulmate,” Sebastian signed. Arlo laughed. “I love your laugh. Arlo, right?” Arlo nodded.

“Aurelia Beck,” she told him her full name.

“Sebastian Stan,” he replied.

“The banner gave you away,” Arlo joked. He laughed, and Arlo wished she could hear it. It looked like a beautiful laugh, one that erupted from the very depths of his joy.

“I love you,” he held up his hand, showing her the sentence. Arlo beamed at him.

“You are my happy,” Arlo signed back. She’s always preferred a more personal sentiment and thought that one fit the situation well. Sebastian laughed again, a tear escaping from his eyes. He wiped it away hastily.

“You are my happier,” he signed back at her. Arlo kissed him. It took him a moment, but he kissed her back. He was gentle, but he made it be known that he had missed her.

He made it be known that he had craved her.

He made it known that he loved her with everything he had in him.

He made it be known that she was his happier.


End file.
